Amortentia
by SignorinaPrince
Summary: Amortentia es el Filtro de Amor más fuerte del mundo. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huelahuelal, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto. Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Pero ¿Podrá unir dos almas que estaban destinadas a odiarse?


**_Hola!!! Esta es mi primer aporte al fandom Snarry. Esta es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction, así que soy muy muy nueva en esta plataforma. Justo ayer me uní xD._**

 ** _Este fic lo escribí a inicios de este año, y lo pueden encontrar en wattpad._**

 ** _Sin más, los invito a leer. Espero lo disfruten ;)_**

—¡Diablos!, llegaré tarde a clase de nuevo —exclamó Harry mientras que corría por el pasillo del tercer piso, que alguna vez había sido vivienda de Fluffy.

«Por qué diablos gryffindor tiene que estar en una maldita torre»—pensó Harry con ira. Bajar de la torre a las mazmorras era un trabajo verdaderamente engorroso.

Llevaba quince minutos retrasado para la clase de pociones, y era la segunda vez que llegaba tarde.

Sabía que en cuanto fuera a excusarse, Slughorn le restaría importancia al asunto sonriendo con indulgencia y lo miraría como si fuera su sobrino favorito; y eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

El no deseaba favoritismos y mimos de nadie, no aceptaría de ninguna manera que piensen que se valía de que conocía al profesor y que era "famoso" para conseguir privilegios. Esa actitud tan típica en Draco Malfoy era la que más aborrecía.

Cuando llegó por fin al salón, se recargó un momento en la pared para recobrar un poco de aliento.

Vaciló unos segundos, y entró cerrando la puerta tras sí.

—Profesor Slughorn, discúlpeme por la tardanza—dijo Harry con voz aún entrecortada y agitada que hacía evidente que había llegado corriendo al aula.—La señora Pomfrey ha insistido en que…

Se interrumpió al ver la mirada cargada de odio que un par de ojos negros le dirigían desde el pupitre.

En el aula se produjo un silencio sepulcral que no vaticinaba nada bueno.

Severus Snape se había ganado el título a profesor más temido y odiado de Hogwarts, debido a su ácido carácter y su manera mordaz e injusta de tratar a los alumnos que, obviamente, no pertenecían a su casa.

Harry, que era como una especie de imán para las cosas perversas y tenebrosas — y además era gryffindor—, atrajo el odio del profesor desde que pisó el colegio.

En realidad que Snape lo despreciara no lo molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, era una de las mayores cosas que él agradecía; le daba la libertad y la satisfacción de odiarlo en la intensidad que quisiera sin sentirse mínimamente culpable.

Aquel rostro de piel pálida, surcado por dos cortinas de lacio cabello negro – de apariencia grasosa– y aquellos ojos negros que al mirarle, habitualmente expresaban desprecio y odio –que ahora tenían un brillo de triunfo– eran una de las visiones más desagradables que podía tener en Hogwarts.

—Veinte minutos tarde, Potter—dijo el profesor observándolo con malicia.— me preguntaba si debería de haberle mandado una invitación a su habitación para que nos haga los honores.

Harry apretó sus puños indignado.

—La señora Pomfrey ha…

—Me importa un bledo lo que haya podido pasar con la señora Pomfrey, Potter—su voz sonaba dura y fría— Cincuenta puntos menos para gryffindor por su tardanza.

—Pero la señora Pomfrey me ha oblig…—replicó Harry. Su voz temblaba de ira.

—Potter, ¿acaso no escuchó?—interrumpió con frialdad—Sus excusas me tienen sin cuidado. Si sigue insistiendo serán cien puntos menos y detención por un mes.

El profesor apartó su mirada del chico con rudeza y se enfrascó de nuevo en la corrección de trabajos.

—Hermano, solo déjalo—susurró Ron, al ver que Harry despegaba los labios para replicar —Sabes lo desagradable que puede ser cuando se lo propone.

Harry miró a Snape con odio un segundo más y luego se dejó caer en una silla junto a Ron.

Rápidamente sacó sus cosas y las puso encima de escritorio. Quería acabar la poción y largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado con Slughorn?—Preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras aplastaba con la daga los granos de sopóforo.

—Ni idea. Sabes que Snape nunca informa por qué está reemplazando a alguien —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Escuché al profesor Flitwick decir que estaba enfermo—intervino Hermione en susurros— pero al parecer no es nada grave, solo un problema estomacal.

—Qué raro, no lo vi en la enfermería—dijo Harry extrañado.

—Mmm… Supongo que él puede prepararse solo sus pociones —acotó Hermione inteligentemente— No creo que necesite ir a la enfemería.

—Sí, sí, eso debe ser… Pero no importa ahora—dijo Ron con impaciencia poniendo los ojos en blanco —Dinos, Harry ¿Cómo te fue ayer con esa tal Rachel?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a moler sus escarabajos con el mortero. Le desagradaba profundamente que hablaran de chicas delante de ella, aunque creía que Harry necesitaba en serio una novia.

—Bueno… Estuvo bien.

Ron lo miró decepcionado.

—¿Solo estuvo bien?

—Sí, hablamos de muchas cosas… Ella es muy agradable y divertida. Me cae muy bien.

—¡¿Y solo eso?!— chilló Ron decepcionado.

—¡Sshht!—susurró Hermione golpeándole las costillas a Ron.

Snape, que hacía un rato había comenzado a pasearse por el aula revisando los calderos, se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

—Por muy interesante que sea su vida amorosa, señor Potter, evite hablar de ella en mi clase y limítese a elaborar su poción—dijo Snape con frialdad —Lo misma va para ustedes, Weasley y Granger.

Hermione miró a un aterrado Ron con cara de "te lo dije" y Harry miró a Snape con odio hasta que se alejó.

—¿Al menos se besaron?—Ron siguió con su interrogatorio en susurros.

Aunque en su vida no existía ninguna Rachel, y su mentira era manifiesta, Harry sintió que un ligero calor se extendía por su cuello. Dio una seca cabeceada.

—¿Y que tal besa? —Preguntó el pelirrojo interesado.

—Normal, supongo.

—¿Solo normal?—preguntó decepcionado otra vez — Bueno… ¿Y han quedado de nuevo?.

—Sí, en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade.—mintió Harry.

—Ah, eso es bueno hermano—dijo Ron contento dándole palmaditas en el hombro.—Espero que en su próxima cita haya más que unos simples besos…

—¡Ron!—Exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

—¡SUFICIENTE!— exclamó Snape enojado haciendo que los tres amigos se sobresalten—Weasley, ve con Malfoy; Granger, con Parkinson; y tú, Potter, a mi escritorio. ¡AHORA!

Rápidamente los muchachos hicieron caso. Harry trasladó con mucha dificultad su pesado caldero y los ingredientes al escritorio, algo que a Snape le encantó.

—¿Acaso usted no es mago, Potter?—preguntó de manera burlona viéndolo cargar con sus cosas de manera muggle—¿O es que solo quiere dar lástima haciéndose el sufrido?

Harry se contuvo las ganas de insultarlo mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior.

Cuando ya estuvo instalado en el pupitre y había empezado a cortar las patas de los ciempiés, Snape se le acercó mirándolo con maldad.

—Quiero que le quede claro, Potter, que yo no toleraré sus insolencias, ni me haré el de la vista gorda con sus malcriadeses solo por ser "El Elegido"—susurró con odio.

Harry permaneció en silencio tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las provocaciones de Snape.

—Eres igual a tu padre—dijo el profesor mirándolo de arriba abajo con desprecio— arrogante, altanero… creyéndose siempre superior a los demás y creyendo que las reglas eran aplicables para todos menos para él.

Harry siguió ignorándolo en silencio, aunque esta vez le costó mucho más reprimir los impulsos de sacarle un ojo con la daga que tenía en la mano.

Y el hombre iba a seguir con sus ponzoñosas provocaciones, si no fuera porque se escuchó un estrepitoso ruido: Neville había echo explotar —por décima quinta vez en lo que iba del año— su caldero.

Mientras el profesor le gritaba al muchacho y le quitaba más puntos a gryffindor, Harry pudo aprovechar en desfogar su ira y dio una fuerte patada a la mesa. Para su desgraciada suerte derramó un poco de poción que había en un caldero que estaba encima de ella.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, se apresuró a buscar un trapo para limpiar el piso y cuando se agachó percibió una vaharada del olor más seductor que podía existir: Una mezcla de madera de escoba nueva, tarta de melaza, y un sutil aroma a hierbas mezclado con loción para después de afeitar que recordaba haberlo percibido antes.

Ese olor seguro se estaba esparciendo por todo el salón, y temía el momento en que Snape lo sintiera. De repente resultaba ser una poción importante, de esas que se elaboraban en largo tiempo y que tenían ingredientes extraños y caros.

No quería ni pensar en el castigo que el hombre le pondría si llegaba a estar en lo cierto.

De pronto el susodicho paró en seco la perorata que le estaba dando a un aterrorizado Neville para olfatear el aire ligeramente y se volvió hacia él con una expresión en la cara aún menos agradable que la habitual. Harry tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar la detención que se avecinaba.

—Muy gracioso, mocoso— dijo Snape tomando con cólera a Harry por el cuello de su túnica—¿Por qué demonios echó su colonia en mi escritorio?

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Que eché qué?—preguntó extrañado.

—Potter, no se haga el estúpido que bien sabe de qué estoy hablando.

—Y-yo no he hecho n-nada —Snape cada vez apretaba más el cuello de Harry.

—Déjese de tonterías, conteste— dijo el porcionista zarandeando al chico— ¡¡¿¿Por qué lo hizo??!!

—Profesor—intervino Hermione con un hilo de voz, intentando salvar a su amigo de morir de asfixia— Cre… creo que Harry derramó sin querer la poción que estaba en la mesa.

—Cállese, Granger. Nadie le pidió su opinión—dijo con enfado Snape.

Al ver de reojo la poción a la que se refirió Granger y comprobar que era la misma que había se había esparcido por todo el salón, su rostro palideció y soltó con brusquedad a Harry, tirándolo al piso.

Se volvió hacia la clase con tal expresión de maníaco en la cara que nadie en su sano juicio se iba a atrever a desobedecerle:

—Embotellen sus pociones y pónganles su apellido. Déjenlas en su escritorio y desaparezcan de mi vista.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Por qué habrá olido Snape mi colonia?—preguntó Harry extrañado cuando se dirigían al gran comedor, frotándose aún el dolorido cuello— Yo percibí una mezcla de tarta de melaza, madera de escoba , y una loción que no recuerdo dónde percibí.

Ron alzó los hombros en señal de desentendimiento y Hermione evitó su mirada.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de gryffindor se sentaron y se sirvieron el almuerzo.

—¿Vieron la cara de pasmarote que puso Snape?—dijo Ron riendo— parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Me pregunto qué habrá tenido esa poción para que Snape se pusiera como loco —preguntó Harry riéndose también y tomando un trago de jugo de calabaza.

—Seguro al olerla sentías el olor de quien deseaba asesinarte —Dijo Ron ahogándose de la risa —Por eso olió la colonia de Harry. Sintió el peligro, hermano.

—¡JAJAJAJA! Hermione, ¿Tú sabes que poción era?

—S-sí—dijo Hermione luego de vacilar por un minuto.

Ron y Harry la miraron expectantes.

—¿Cuál?—preguntaron al unísono.

—No querrás saberlo, Harry—dijo Hermione esquivando su mirada, preocupada.

—Vamos, Hermione. No puede ser tan malo.—dijo Ron sonriendo.

—Sí, Hermione. Es una simple poción. Todo esto es muy gracioso—dijo Harry también sonriendo.

—Es…—dijo Hermione vacilante— Es amortentia.


End file.
